Blood Poems
by Black Fang 02
Summary: Just a look at the characters through another's eyes. Flame me Review me I don't care. It's fanfiction poetry people. No one cares.
1. My Diva

**

* * *

**

My Diva 

Saya POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

I cannot see you

Kneeling here before you

Wishing it would end

I am tired

I feel your warm hand grip my shirt

Your still melodic voice echoes through my head

Tasting the blood from my internal wounds

Memories pour into my mind

I hear the sound of a blade slicing into flesh

Smell the blood dripping from your palm

Feel sweet relief sweep through my veins

Knowledge of the end looms to the forefront of my mind

Joy consumes me

My heart beats faster in anticipation

Will you kill me?

End this horror-filled existence?

Ease my suffering?

Oh Diva

My Diva

Will you sing for me when I am gone?

* * *

This was just kind of a little poem on Saya's thoughts when she met Diva. Read and review if you want to. 


	2. Saya

**Saya **

Haji POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

I watch you

You do not see me

Not as you see him

You smile for him

I do not mind

For he is only human

I am Eternal

Eternally yours

And still I wait in the shadows

Your ever-vigilant servant

Bound to your unbreakable will

The promise you made me give so long ago

It burns me

But it is your wish

Just know that I will follow you

Into the darkness

Into the light

Into life

Even into the very depths of Hell

Into death itself

No matter how much I wish you would live on.

* * *

This one was a poem on Haji's loyalty to Saya and how deep his loyalty runs. Read and review if you want to. 


	3. My brother

Karl

Solomon POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

My brother

My foolish brother

I was always with you

Didn't you see me?

I always made sure you were all right

No matter what had happened

Your safety was always before mine

Diva never loved anyone

She never learned what love was

I recognized this

Why couldn't you?

I loved you

I watched you

I treated your wounds

I understood your sorrow

Looking for something you would never receive

Not from the one you wanted

But now you have no chance

No chance to recognize what you might have had

No chance to experience the mercy and compassion that you craved

From her

Or from me

Your Brother Eternal

* * *

This is Solomon after the death of Karl. Read and review if you want to.


	4. Understanding

Understanding

Solomon POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

Saya

Now I understand brother

Why you chased her

Why you loved her

No matter how twisted your love became

She is everything Diva is not

She is kind

She is compassionate

She is warm

She is full of loving care

She is selfless

She values all life

She has boundless feeling

She is...

Human

Diva

I do not understand my brother

Why you stayed with her

How you loved her

Then the love faded

She is everything Saya is not

She is mean

She is apathetic

She is cold

She is full of burning hatred

She is selfish

She values no life but her own

She feels nothing

She is...

A Monster

* * *

This is just Solomon comparing the Queens to one another. Read and review if you want to.


	5. Riku

Riku

Kai POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

My little brother

I miss you

Even if we weren't blood

We were still brothers

I miss the little things

Your smiles

Your laughter

Your kindness

The way you stopped fights

The color of your eyes

The color of your hair

How you looked when you slept

How you looked so adorable when you tried to frown

How you never frowned often

Your emotion

The light within you

Little brother

I love you

I lived for you

Now I kill for you

How Kai might think. Read and review if you want to.


	6. Family

Family

Diva POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

All I wanted

All I needed

All I hoped for

All I craved for

Endless Love

Devotion

Caring

For this I long

For this I weep

For this I pine

For this I will betray

For this I will kill

For this I will hate

For this I have given

For this I have taken

My only wish

My only true desire

Only

Family

* * *

How Diva might feel about family. Read and review if you want to.


	7. Haji

Haji

Saya POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

My servant

My slave

My companion

My comrade

My musician

My knight

My lover

My friend

My memory

My guardian

My love

My life

My death

Eternal

Like the sea you are calm

You are tempestuous

You are cold

You are warm

You can mean life

You can mean death

Sometimes kind

Others cruel

Controlled

Yet free

I know you love me

I love you too

But all things must end

Soon

* * *

How Saya might view Haji. Read and review if you want to.


	8. Last Wish

Last Wish

Solomon POV

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

Saya

How I saw you the first time

An angel

Pure

Beautiful

Kind

Sweet

Joyful

Graceful

When I saw you at the ball

I knew who you were

I knew

And still...

When we danced for the first time

I touched heaven

I felt your light

Your purity

And yet

I soiled you

Touched you with these filthy hands

No matter how wrong

I would do so again

Because I am not strong

I wouldn't be able to stop myself

As we fought

You and I

My loyalty faltered

It shifted

Changed

Evolved

Grew

It was love

For you

Only you

When I took you away

I tried to take your heart

I wanted your soul to twine with mine

I wished for you to live for me as I do for you

I wanted your love

And now

I cannot breathe

My movements are sluggish

My vision is fogged

I didn't tell you

Didn't want you to know

Your burden is already heavy

I will not add to it

My brother watches

And I attempt once more

Just once more

To make you love me

_Fin

* * *

_

I don't really know how to ship Solomon Saya non-tragically so here is the answer to your request Lafayette722. If anyone wants me to try to go non-tragic please tell me. Please read and review.


End file.
